It Will Rain
by KiriWells
Summary: Follow a story where Kendall falls in love with a near stranger but will he lose him without being able to do anything about it? Kames/Possible Cargan
1. Afraid Of Something

**So I got this idea today and I really liked it so I wrote it while it was in my head. So here is the first chapter of _"It Will_ Rain". I hope you guys and gals will enjoy it cause I know I enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**Please review and enjoy while you read.  
**

* * *

**Ch. 1: Afraid of Something **

I can't stand waiting in here. I want to be a doctor so badly it hurts sometimes but I know that I have to wait until I graduate. If I even survive until then. Outside the rain patters gently against the ceiling, the ground, and windows. Everything under the dark sky getting wetter and wetter and event though I'm not outside and haven't been outside in a day, I'm still wet from my own rain. It's been a few days and I haven't moved from here because I'm afraid that at any point the doctor will come out and find that I'm not here. I would be inside the room with the person I love but I can't bear to see him like this, and I know he wouldn't want me, or anyone, to see him like this. I stand and walk to the window and gaze out at the people that are scurrying to not get wet before turning to the people that have umbrella's. As I watched in envy at the happy people outside I feel worse. Then I feel at tap on my shoulders and I tear around with fresh tears dripping down my cheeks and jaw.

"About James... He's-"

* * *

My happy day's started this year towards the beginning of the year. I had admired James from across the room, after all we were from two completely different worlds. He was a theater performer and I was that "meat head" jock. Well technically, James was a performer period but he just did so much in theater, especially in musical's and for the first time I was glad I had a sister. I probably would have never known he existed if it weren't for her. Katie, my sister, has a friend who's older brother was also in the play. Anyways her friend asked Katie to go with her and since she can't drive yet, I got stuck being her driver. 'Well why didn't you stay in the car.' Maybe it's because I was kind of curious about what goes on outside of hockey and other jockly things. So there we sat watching as person after person came into the play as they did there own rendition of the book, "The Scarlet Letter". At first I was like, 'is this even school appropriate?' but then I got over it because BAM! there was James. Dimmesdale was his role and thankfully he had a lot of lines and things that he had to do and I was captivated as he pledged his love to. Hester was it? And her daughter Pearl. The whole time I kept putting myself in 'Hester's' place as they confessed their love after seven years of suffering. I hoped that I wouldn't have to wait seven years to confess my love and decided to make a move the next day. Time was ticking and junior years was speeding away before I could even register what was happening.

* * *

I walked around the school looking for James since I had no lead on where he could be what's so ever. I sighed and gave up on it for now and walked back to the front of the school where Carlos was waiting for me by the tree we usually meet at.

Carlos was my super hyper, super childish, best friend. He was amazing in so many ways it wasn't even funny. If I was ever injured he was there for me knowing how to make me feel better with his "remedies of magicalness" as he called them. Of course whenever I was sad he knew how to make me laugh and was kind enough to not make me feel pressured into telling him what was a matter with me even though you could tell it was killing him inside, which only made me tell him and as soon as I did, once more BAM!, it was like fireworks or the sun exploding or something and his smile would just burst and blind anyone within ten yards or who didn't have sunglasses. Okay so that's an overstatement but he really did get suuuuuper happy. But the thing that made him my best friend is because he knew I was gay and was perfectly fine with it, even keeping it from other people even though he hardly kept secrets, he kept this one under look and key or wherever Carlos' keep things hidden. Probably somewhere below corn dogs and puppy dogs.

"KENDALLLLLL!" Carlos whined once I came into his view, "Why are you so late!"

I got tackle hugged and I spun him around as I caught my balance from the shorter Latino. I laughed and set him down watching him smile like an idiot, an idiot that hasn't seen me in years.

"I was doing something for a teacher." I lied, hoping Carlos wouldn't notice.

"That's cool your so nice~" Carlos sang as he threw his arm around me and we walked back talking about how his date with one of the Jennifer's went last night.

I slightly ignored him once the brunette passed us. My eyes following him as he climbed up the stairs to get to the doors. I watched as he was met by some other brunette who also threw his arms around James. I watched jealously as the two laughed and smiled and walked into the school together.

"Then I got a kiss!" Carlos screamed into my ear.

"NO WAY! Dude! That's great!" I exclaimed honestly happy that he got a kiss. Not that it was his first but a kiss from any of the Jennifer's is like taking a rocket to the moon in social affairs.

I turned around when Carlos didn't say anything, seeing that he was pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes. "What were you looking at?" he questioned sad that I wasn't giving him my undivided attention. There was the child in Carlos.

"Uh I thought I saw someone I knew go into the school that's all sorry 'los." I lied once more. Two lies in a row to Carlos. I was doomed to eternal damnation.

"It's okay~" he smiled again, "was it who you thought it was?"

"Uh yeah it was actually. Do you mind if I go speak to them real quick? You won't get lost all on your own right *mijo?" I teased before getting punched in the arm.

"Shut up! Your not allowed to go to my house anymore Kendork! Get out of here!" Carlos said sticking his tongue out before laughing and walking away.

'Man I love that kid!' I thought as I ran up the stairs and opened the door holding it open for this girl that walked out. I went into the door and looked down the hallway looking for any signs of James. 'Nope none...' I walked through the halls turning after hearing a locker slam shut. Thinking that it was weird for someone to be using their locker this morning I followed the sound and found James leaning against a locker wearing black skinny jeans that hugged him amazingly and a black leather jacket. He was talking to the kid he was earlier and they shut up as I walked up to them. From there I noticed that James was wearing a green v neck that reminded me of Christmas. 'All I want for Christmas is you~' I sang as I got closer. Now that I was closer to them I noticed that they had stopped talking and were watching me as I got closer. That's when I got nervous.

"Uh. Good morning." I said failing to come up with something better to say.

"Good morning?" the shorter brunette, James' friend, said cautiously.

I looked at him hoping I didn't look at him dirty because if I was going to get closer to James I would have to play nice with his friend's too. Then I noticed that they were wearing something similar except the friend didn't have a leather jacket, it was just a black hoodie that matched his skinny jeans.

"Can I borrow your friend for a little bit?" I asked kindly as I turned to James.

"Why?" Logan asked.

I sighed in my head. Curse him an his question. "I just need to talk to him reallllly quickly." I said trying not to be hostile to him.

James finally said something since his arrival. "It's fine Logan. The bell's about to ring anyways so I'll meet you up at lunch?" he asked, his voice sounding more like an angels up close.

"Yeah that's fine. See ya later James. And you Kendall." he said before taking off to his first period.

"How does he know my name?" I asked turning to James who just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I wonder? Your not like the schools hockey hero or anything." he stated with another eye roll. "There isn't a person in the school that doesn't know you Kendall..."

"Oh..." was all I managed to say before James got to business.

"So what do you want?" he asked not bothering to make friendly talk.

I thought about my answer regretting ever coming to talk to James. "Uh I came to talk to you about the play last night." I instantly regretted saying that.

James flinched at the mention of the play and leaned against the locker a bit more. "Are you here to pick on me about it like all the other a-hole jocks?" James spit at me.

"What? N-No I wouldn't do that! Carlos would kill me!" I stated quickly, "I just wanted to say you were really good out there."

With that James calmed down and slowly eased off the locker as he let out a breathe that he was holding in.

"Oh alright. U-uh thanks... I think?" he blushed making him look so much cuter. "Wait. Why were YOU there?"

"My sister's friend's brother was in it. Uh his last names Brooks?" Kendall said trying to think of his name.

"Oh you mean Ivan Brooks. Yeah okay. That still doesn't explain why you were there," James teased a smirk forming on his face, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Ivan's sister invited my sister, Katie to go watch it and since she isn't legal to drive a car and we live to far for her to walk I brought her and stayed to watch the show." I explained as thoroughly as I could trying not to admit it was to see what non-jocks did with their time.

"Oh neat. How did Katie like it?" James asked then obviously happy that the topic was about him.

"She said it was sad but really good." Kendall answered.

"Cool-" _DING DONG. _"Oh well there's the bell... see you around sometime." James said before walking away.

"Bye James!" I yelled after him before turning to head to my first period.

* * *

**So I felt like writing something different from my others. Sorry about the beginning and I hope it didn't confuse anyone. Just in case the first part is pretty much the ending of the whole story. The second part is just how Kendall first saw James even though it was from afar. Finally the last part was the first day that they met. The story is going to be over the span of about half a year maybe? Not sure yet but I'll try not to babble and drag on and actually get the story line out quickly without getting confused. **

**Also the chapter names will hopefully all be lyrics from the song by Bruno Mars. If I can't get a chapter after it I'll come up with something or another.  
**

**ANYWAYS!  
**

**Thanks for reading though and please review~  
**


	2. Keep You By My Side

**Here is chapter 2 of "It Will Rain." I hope guys enjoyed the first chapter and will enjoy this chapter. Also I think I forgot to add a disclaimer. I don't own Big Time Rush (wish I did) or Bruno Mars or the song.**

**Thank you to everyone that is following this story and to those who have read it.  
**

**Special thanks to:  
**

**_LoveSparkle_ - Thank you for your feed back~ and great guess ;D  
**

**SO! Without further adieu, Here is Chapter 2  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Keep You by my Side**

I walked into first period, which was math, with a HUGE smile on my face even though I hated having math first because I was too sleepy to pay attention. The teacher knew that I was suffering because of it, but because I was the hockey star I got passed anyways, which was fine by me because I know I'm decent at math, its just that I'm to sleepy to even pay attention. As soon as she walked into class she handed out the papers from the last quiz we had taken. She didn't say much except that we could do better, but there were some individuals that did "remarkable" on it. The whole time she stared at me especially when she said negative things which made me feel bad. "So today, class, we are going to correct these quizzes as a class to see if we can fix any problems anyone might have had." Mrs. Cano explained as she walked up to the board in front of the classroom.

She started working out the problem to question 1 on the board when Carlos knocked and walked into class. I watched him with a wider smile on my face as he blushed and smiled shyly to the teacher before taking his seat behind me.

"And where were you, Mr. Garcia?" Mrs. Cano questioned after she finished writing the problem on the board.

"Uh I got lost..." Carlos admitted quietly causing me to burst into laughter.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, "well I'll have to forgive you then. It's only the second month and school and your getting lost. Likely story." She answered before turning to me. "And you Kendall? Why so giddy this morning? If your so awake come up here and do this problem on the board." She commanded before moving to sit in her desk crossing her legs as she waited.

I gulped and quieted down and looked at my paper. 'Great. I got this one wrong.' I thought to myself as I stood up taking a last glance at Carlos, who was trying to stifle his laughter.

I walked up to the board took a deep breathe and read the instructions. I looked at the problem and saw what I had to do and did it. I solved the problem and boxed in the answer before stepping back and walking back to my seat. The whole class remained quiet as I did so, like the calm before a storm. Mrs. cano slowly uncrossed her legs and stood up. She glanced once more at the board before walking over to my desk very slowly. All the eyes in the classroom where between her and me as they watched the scene that was about to unfold.

"Remain here after class, Mr. Knight." she stated before turning and walking back to the front of the room.

"But why!?" I complained, "I didn't do anything!"

Mrs. Cano didn't even bother turning around as she spoke. "Because I said so Mr. Knight, if I want you here, you'll stay here. Is that understood?" she questioned turning now to the class.

"Yeah... whatever..." I whispered the last part knowing I would get in worse trouble if she heard.

"Very well then. Class..."

I droned out the rest of the class and just doodled on a blank sheet of paper that was in the back of my spiral. I didn't notice the bell was about to ring until Carlos poked me on the back of my head. I sighed and turned to look at him who was feeling guilty for the griping I endured.

"I'm sorry, Kendall... I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I really did get lost though..." he admitted once more his eyes all teary.

I smiled sadly at Carlos. "I know 'los, It's okay though, you didn't get me in trouble I promise... Wait for me after class and we can go to our next period together all right?" I said putting an arm on Carlos' shoulder causing him to look up.

Carlos was smile was huge and it made me smile happily until I heard the bell go off. Both of our faces went serious as the class was dismissed and everyone stood up and walked out of the room, Carlos at the back of the group nodding his head in encouragement. I answered with my own nod before walking up to Mrs. Cano's desk.

"I'm sorry for what I did, whatever it was..." I said quickly wanting to get this over with.

"Don't apologize, Kendall, you didn't do anything wrong, in fact, it's because you did it right that I'm talking to you right now." Mrs. Cano said as she stood up to erase the board. "What happened this morning?"

I looked at her with a confused expression on my face. "What do you mean?" I asked completely lost.

"Well what did you do that you came in here happy and ready to learn?" she clarified.

As soon as she said it my mind flipped to James. "Oh. Uh I talked to someone I want to get closer to." I answered cautiously trying not to let any detail's out. "Why?"

Mrs. Cano only nodded as she finished erasing the board before sitting back down. "You answered the question correctly and on the test you did something totally random, I don't even know where you got that answer from but today, 24 hours later you answered it correctly and showed your work correctly." she explained finally, "all I'm saying is that whatever you did this morning. Do it again. You showed that your intelligent, even though I already knew that, and just need an "inspiration" to get you going. Whoever you talked to, keep them." She finished and I blushed.

"Alright... Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, you can go now. Have a good day Mr. Knight." she said.

I walked to the door and opened it and turned to her. "Have a good day too, Mrs. Cano." I said before closing her door and walking down the hall where Carlos was leaned against a locker.

"Dude what happened!?" Carlos questioned putting an arm around me again.

"I'll tell you later, alright?" I said as we walked to our next class.

"Alright~" Carlos laughed.

As we turned the corner I spotted James going in the opposite direction. It seemed like he didn't see me which made me happy.

'Whoever you talked to, keep them.' I thought as I walked, 'I intend to.'

* * *

The class until lunch flew by because I was anxious to talk to James again, just to get closer some how. I didn't really know how to approach James or how to get closer, which was weird because I usually always have a plan of some sort. Anyways me and Carlos walked into cafeteria, Carlos talking about something or another while I was searching for James. My eyes finally found him waiting at a table for Logan, probably. He looked up at that moment and he smiled and waved before turning to the rushing Logan. I was smiling and lifting my hand to wave back when he turned away my smile falling.

'Damn it!' I thought, 'so close to at least saying hi!'

That's when I noticed that Carlos had gotten quiet. How long was he quiet and how much of that little scene did he see?

"You have some explaining to dooooo~" Carlos sang the last word as we got into the snack line.

"What why?" I feigned obliviousness.

"I saw you eying Diamond." he whispered.

"Whaaaaa?" I asked turning away as my face started turning a bright red. 'Way to blow your cover, Knight.' I thought.

"Sure, sure." Carlos said with a devious little smirk.

I turned to him with a hint of pink still on my face. "I hate you! Your supposed to be oblivious to this kind of crap!" I whined.

"Yeah well don't make it so obvious next time and maybe I won't notice." Carlos teased rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Whatever..." I mumbled as I got my food and sat down at the far end of the table across the room from where James was, but I was facing him and he was facing me. I looked at him quickly before looking at Carlos who was already scarfing one of his corn dogs down his throat.

"How are you not gay?" I questioned with a laugh as he professional ate his corn dog without choking on it.

"I don't know why are you?" Carlos countered after swallowing his bite.

"Shut up!" I yelled embarrassed, someone could have heard that.

"Anyways... When were you going to tell me about Diamond?" the Latino questioned slowly taking a normal sized bite out of a corn dog.

"Uh... soon? I don't know. I barely talked to him today..." I explained.

Carlos nodded and smiled his childishness coming back to him. "Dude! You should totally go for. Him." he leaned in and whispered. "I heard that he likes guys too so you have some sort of chance right?" He leaned back and eyed my face which was going through every emotion minus anger.

I didn't know how to react to that little fact. I was happy because I had a chance. I got sad because of the "what if's". Then I got nervous because I didn't know what I should say, then got embarrassed because I didn't know what to say. So I just sat there and ate my lunch quietly, happy that Carlos was doing the same for once.

Until he finished his corn dogs. 'Nothing last's forever.' I thought. When Carlos opened his mouth. "Ask him to hang out with you one day, you guys can go skating or something." Carlos suggested, "you'll never get closer if you don't start out as friends." he informed me.

"What no! He'll know that I want something more if I do that!" I said looking at Carlos like he was crazy, which he probably was.

"If you don't, I will." Carlos threatened pushing his seat back and standing up throwing away his plate and walking over to where James and Logan sat

"Damn it Carlos!" I huffed as I rushed out of my seat to catch up with Carlos.

Once I did we walked calmly to James and Logan, who had turned when James was just watching the movements behind him.

"What do you guys want?" Logan questioned.

'Why do you ask so many questions!' I screamed in my head.

"Well my friend here was getting the pre-friend jitters and couldn't find a way to become James' friend so I came to see if he was doing anything on Friday." Carlos answered unfazed by the glares he was getting from all three boys.

"Yeah he's busy." Logan answered looking threateningly at Carlos, "in fact we're doing something on Friday so sorry maybe some other day."

In my heart I felt when Logan turned to glare at me. "Uh it's alright. Uh let's go Carlos. Sorry for wasting your time." I tugged on Carlos' arm wanting nothing more than to get away as quickly as possible.

As I started walking back to our table, Carlos' was being dragged, James called out to me. "I can hang on Friday." he said ignoring the death glare he was getting from Logan. "Come on Logie... we hang out EVERY Friday. Your always wanting me to make new friends so why can't I hang out with Kendall this once?" he pouted.

I stopped and turned trying to keep my face from looking as hopeful as it was. I looked between Logan and James when I felt the tension between the two.

"You know what I meant James." Logan started, "I want you to make new friends with people who will actually treat you well unlike this stupid jock." he finished bitterly.

My face dropped as Logan took another stab at my heart.

"It's just once Logan. At least give him a chance. If I see that he's just trying to hurt me I won't to him again alright?" James tried negotiating.

Logan took a deep breathe in before releasing it slowly letting his anger leave too. "Fine. Your going to do it anyways... Go have 'fun' but if you hurt him, Kendall Knight, so help me I will make you regret ever coming up to us this morning." Logan threatened.

James and I on the other hand shared a "yes" before blushing and clearing our throats. Carlos was only smirking.

"If you want we can hang out, Logan, since now you'll be lonely on a Friday night." Carlos winked causing Logan roll his eyes.

"I'm not the one looking for friends." he answered before turning away.

Carlos only frowned but laughed anyways. "Your loss dude." he said before we walked away.

I waved to James as we went back to our seats.

"What the hell was that Carlos!?" I questioned.

"Nothing just thought you needed some help that's all. Can't I help a friend out?" he questioned sticking out his lip faking a pout.

"That's not what I meant. I meant about the Logan thing." I stated.

"Oh that, well you and I had something to do on Friday remember? We were going to the premiere of 'Paranormal Activity', and since you would be going on a date with James I had nothing better to do and figured Logan and I could go since I already got the tickets." Carlos explained logically.

"Oh. well... Alright then sorry 'los. Why did you tell him on Friday then?"

"Because you wanted to be his 'friend' more than going to ONE movie that we can just watch another time." Carlos said with an as a matter of fact tone.

"Alright thanks Carlos! Your my best bud eveeeeer!" I said.

"Better believe it!" he said pointing at me threateningly before laughing.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 2. How'd you guys like it~? I was trying to keep my chapter shorter than 2K words because I was going to see if it would be easier to write smaller chapters, have quicker updates, and end up with more total chapters OR write longer chapters, take longer to post, but have a shorter story chapter wise. I don't know... Anyways.  
**

**Thanks for reading and keep tuning in for Chapter 3 in "It Will Rain"  
**

**Bye!  
**


	3. Clear Skies

**So here is the third chapter. I'm glad I finally got it out and hopefully it won't take as long to get the others out. Sadly I still don't own Big Time Rush. And I don't own Bruno Mars.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading or has read and for leaving reviews! **

**Special thanks to: **

_**LoveSparkle**_**- Thank's for your support! And yes. Carlos is super awesome and Logan is awesome too in his own way! Also sorry for making you wait so long... SORRY! **

**Well here we are at Chapter Three! Hope you enjoy! Please review and also read! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Clear Skies" **

I looked up from my lunch, watching Kendall and Carlos walking over, Logan turning around to see what was taking my attention away.

"What do you guys want?" Logan questioned once they were close enough to us.

'Why can't you ask nicer?' I questioned in my head.

"Well my friend here was getting the pre-friend jitters and couldn't find a way to become James' friend so I came to see if he was doing anything on Friday." Carlos answered unfazed by the glares he was getting from Logan, me, and surprisingly Kendall.

"Yeah he's busy." Logan answered looking threateningly at Carlos, "in fact we're doing something on Friday so sorry maybe some other day."

I turned to look at Kendall to see how he reacted to the denial. Seeing his eyes lose their shimmer and his face fall I felt bad for him.

"Uh it's alright. Uh let's go Carlos. Sorry for wasting your time." Kendall said as he pulled on Carlos' arm looking like he wanted to run out of the entire building if he could.

As he started walking back to their table, I got the nerve to call out to Kendall, "I can hang on Friday." I said ignoring the death glare I was getting from Logan. "Come on Logie... we hang out EVERY Friday. Your always wanting me to make new friends so why can't I hang out with Kendall this once?" I pouted.

I watched as the blond looked like he was trying not to explode from happiness, causing me to hold in a laugh. Logan's anger was helping the not laughing matter too, so I turned to him and glared back at him.

"You know what I meant James." Logan started, "I want you to make new friends with people who will actually treat you well unlike this stupid jock." he finished bitterly.

I couldn't believe that Logan was being like that, it was rude and hurtful.

"It's just once Logan. At least give him a chance. If I see that he's just trying to hurt me I won't hang out with him again alright?" I tried negotiating.

Logan took a deep breathe in before releasing it slowly letting his anger leave too. "Fine. Your going to do it anyways... Go have 'fun' but if you hurt him, Kendall Knight," he said turning to Kendall, "so help me I will make you regret ever coming up to us this morning." Logan threatened.

Kendall and I on the other hand shared a "yes" before blushing and clearing our throats. Logan rolled his eyes and turned back to his food until Carlos started talking to him.

"If you want we can hang out, Logan, since now you'll be lonely on a Friday night." Carlos winked causing Logan roll his eyes yet again.

"I'm not the one looking for friends." he answered before turning away.

Carlos only frowned but laughed anyways. "Your loss dude." he said before we walked away.

Kendall waved to me as they went back to their seats. I waved back and smiled.

"James what the heck was that?" Logan asked me once Kendall and Carlos were back at their table.

"What? You said to make new friends and that's what I'm TRYING, keyword TRYING, to do!" I whined pushing my lunch away.

Logan let out a sigh once more. "I know I said that, but I just don't want you to get hurt by one of THEM, again... James please... please be careful on Friday at least..."

I sighed and bit my bottom lip. "I know Logie... That was such a long time ago though. It was a mistake but I won't do it again."

"You better not James... I was barely able to save you last time... I'm just worried that you wouldn't be able to get over it next time..." Logan whisper quietly.

Watching him like this made me glad he was my friend. He was the only person that took care of me when everyone else left me alone. I wished he would show people he wasn't a stuck up angry guy all the time and would show this Logan instead but I know he's doing it for my own good.

"I know Logan... and thank you soooo much... I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and I would never replace you but it is time to let go of the fear and the past." I said finally getting up to throw my food away. "Come on, the bells about to ring."

Logan stood up and nodded and we walked to our next class, after I waved bye to Kendall who smiled and waved back. 'I can't wait until Friday...' I thought as we left. While we walked in the halls I turned to Logan.

"So you and Carlos?" I teased pushing him gently.

"What about it?" Logan asked getting his footing back.

"Why did you turn him down?"

"Because I'm not looking for a friend."

I stopped. "Right right. But you have nothing better to do now."

Logan stopped and turned to me. "I can survive one Friday night alone."

"Sure you can..."

* * *

The couple of day's until Friday seemed to drag on. Kendall gave me some space, probably for Logan's sake, but he didn't cut off all contact. He still waved and smiled to me in the halls or in the morning he would stop by and ask me how my morning was going. It was really sweet and I was thinking that he was different from the other jocks that flaunt their masculinity around like it's going to get them money for doing it. So of course once it got to Friday I was excited, so excited. I got up early, bathed, brushed my teeth and got dressed in something that made me look amazing. Hopefully. I got into a pair of white skinny jeans, a pure white button down shirt, and a black skinny tie just because. I put on my whitest vans and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh yeah James..." I admired myself turning in the mirror.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was time to get to Logan's house since I couldn't drive yet. I grabbed a banana from the kitchen for breakfast that way if I dropped it you couldn't tell as much. I made my way out the door after saying good-bye to my mom and grabbing my backpack, and down the sidewalk looking both ways before running across the street. I walked around the corner and down a few house before I got to Logan's house, where he was waiting in his car. I made my way to the passenger side and got in putting my bag in between my legs.

"Good morning Logie!" I said excitedly looking at him with a smile that is as bright as a diamond.

Logan turned to look at me eying my wardrobe chose before looking me in the eye. "You look like an angel that's going to get tainted later on." he said almost venomously.

"Well thanks... I guess?" I said not sure how to respond to that.

Logan sighed and put the car into reverse and drove out of his drive way and took off to the school. When they got there Logan parked and we got out. We didn't have a single conversation and it was really awkward actually, so when we got out of the car I waited for Logan to get his stuff before asking him what was a matter with him.

"Nothing." Logan kept walking to school.

It was my turn to sigh and follow him. "That's a load of crap Logan Mitchell!"

That stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Now what is really a matter with you?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

He sighed and looked up at me. "It's Friday. You have your date tonight..." he paused, "I just reaaaally wish you weren't going... I don't want you to get hurt."

"We've been through this Logan. Nothing's going to happen. He's different then the others. If not it's the last time I speak to Kendall Knight. Now come on be happy please? For me at least?" I asked putting on the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster

Logan fell for it saying alright before walking off again. I did a mini fist pump before running to catch up with him. The pair made their way into the school and went to their lockers like every morning, while they fumbled through their stuff Kendall walked up with Carlos.

"Good morning James." I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Kendall standing there with his hands in his pockets.

'How cute...' I thought to myself, "good morning Kendall. Carlos." I said nodding at the other boy as well.

Carlos simply smiled and started up a story. I kind of stood there kind of wondering what the heck was wrong with him.

"Guess what guys! So this morning when I woke up I didn't feel my dog on my bed so I kind of panicked because... She's alllllways there... So I got out of bed and I walked down the stairs and I still couldn't find her. So I went and..."

I simply smiled and listened respectfully until Kendall shut him up. He looked sad but walked around to Logan.

Kendall asked if he could talk to me and I walked with the blond down the row of lockers hearing Carlos ask how Logan's morning was going. I chuckled and stopped to pay attention to Kendall.

"You look really good this morning." he started but then got to business, "what time did you want me to pick you up tonight? Or did you just want to go out after school?" he asked rubbing the back of his head shyly.

I smiled at him trying to calm him down. "Uh... it doesn't really matter. It depends on what you want to do though." I said hoping he would say what we were gong to do.

"Alright... I'll pick you up tonight then." he said. "here's my number. You can text me when ever you're ready." he said handing me a little slip of paper with his number on it.

Quickly I pulled out my phone and put it in there and texted it.

**To: Kendall** **From: (xxx) xxx-xxxx**

**:D See you tonight!**

* * *

"Alright. Do I need to dress casual? Normal?" I asked after seeing that he got the text.

"Uh... Probably something warm but nothing to fancy." he said smiling.

"Alrighty then. I'm really forward to tonight!" I exclaimed leaning against a locker.

Kendall laughed and agreed. "Well better get going. Logan looks like he's going to kill Carlos..."

I turned around watching as Carlos laughed before getting quite awkwardly, Logan standing there with his arms crossed practically ripping his shirt to shreds. We walked over to them and I put an arm around Logan, Kendall doing the same to Carlos.

"Time to go buddy. Class is about to start. Wouldn't want you getting lost again." the blond joked before saying his good-byes to Logan and me.

"Alright. Bye Logan! Bye James!" he said happily waving to them as they walked away.

"**Bye.**" we said at the same time before I turned around to Logan.

"Oh my gosh! Does he not know how stupid he is!?" Logan complained after they got far enough away then closing his locker.

"Aw but it's so cute... maybe you should educate him?" I joked elbowing Logan lightly, closing my locker as well.

"Ha. He's to idiotic to be educated. It's a miracle he's made it this far!"

"Hey that's not nice... Come on let's get to class."

"Alright..." Logan sighed once more before we walked to our class.

* * *

Finally the day ended and I was beyond ecstatic. Through out the day they texted each other, mostly complaining about our teachers and how stupid and rude and annoying they were being. I rushed to Logan's vehicle and waited for him seeing the boy come running also but with more urgency then I did.

"Hey whats up?" I asked as Logan fumbled with the keys to and opened and locked the door.

I jumped in as he started it and put it into gear and took off before looking in his rear view mirror and sighing contently.

"Are you going to explain or am I supposed to just know?" I tried once more turning to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

Logan sighed clutching the steering wheel with both hands. "Carlos. He still wants to hang out tonight because of your 'date'..."

"What's so bad about that?" I questioned, failing to see the problem, "and it's not a date!" I added.

"Mhmm. It's just he's soooo annoying! And dumb! And. GAHHH!" Logan screamed before focusing on the road turning up the music a little bit more humming along to calm down.

That was another thing that I liked about Logan. He was like any other person who loved music, he found comfort behind it and usually sang or hummed along until he was a little bit more level headed. It also made it easier to know how he really felt because he would only sing songs about how he's feeling. It was to bad that he didn't sing at all when we got to his house. He parked his vehicle in his drive way and turned it off before turning to look at me.

"Sorry about yelling," Logan apologized with a half-hearted smile.

I smiled back kindly, "it's alright Loges. I just don't understand why you don't like him so much." I sighed and leaned against the door, "he isn't that bad, he's just really... really..."

"Oblivious?"

"There we go!" I agreed, "and innocent and so full of energy. I mean I've only talked to him a couple times but he seems like an alright guy."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Like you have suuuuch great judgement in people..." he insulted.

I felt a pain in my heart as he said that. I looked down at the seat. Logan understanding what he said put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it panicking slightly.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it like that... I just meant that you-"

I looked up and cut him off, "I know you didn't mean it like that Logan..."

Logan just nodded and opened his door. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure. Just a snack though. I don't know where Kendall's taking me." I said opening my door and closing it behind me as I walked up Logan's porch.

Logan caught up and unlocked his door and threw his stuff onto the couch as we went into the kitchen. "What do you want?" he asked going through his stuff.

I laughed. "You know you can only make PB&J why do you ask every time?"

Logan smiled and laughed. "Because it makes you laugh every time."

After we ate we hung out until Kendall sent me a text saying if I was ready to go and I said sure. I didn't know where we were going to still so I stayed in what I wore for school because it wasn't to fancy but it could be considered nice.

**To: James From: Kendall **

**Whats your address so I can pick you up? **

* * *

**To: Kendall From: James**

**I'm at Logan's house. The address is 1405 Cherry Ave.**

* * *

**To: James From: Kendall **

**Awesome on way know then! :D**

* * *

Logan sighed once I stopped texting. **  
**

"Guess it's time for you to go..." Logan started standing up then.

"Uh yeah..." I said feeling bad for Logan now.

"Have fun! And if you need anything call me! If anything happens CALL ME! I don't care what time it is just call me!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes mother I will."

At that point I heard a car get into the drive way and shortly after the door bell go off.

"I guess I'm going. I'll call you later or come over if it's still early."

"Alright. Bye James." Logan said before I opened the door.

Kendall stood there with a smile. "Hey James. Hey Logan!" he greeted once he saw us. "Are you ready to go? Your chariot awaits~" The blond held his arm out and I laughed but grabbed it anyways as he escorted me to his car.

He opened the door and ran around to the other side. I watched Logan as he waved good bye looking very sad. Kendall got in a waved bye before pulling out of Logan's driveway. I waved one last time to Logan as we went off.

* * *

"So what will we be doing tonight~?" I asked curiously turning around to see Kendall who was focused on the road in front of him.

"You'll see." he said turning to me with a smile before looking back at the road.

I pouted sadly trying to get him to tell me where we were going. Kendall just laughed and kept driving as if he didn't see him.

I didn't say anything after until we got to where we were going. Kendall turned off his car and looked at me.

"Here we are!" he said happily.

I didn't have time to say anything by the time Kendall was out the door and running around to my door to open it up.

"Uh what are we going to do?" I asked once I was outside and we were walking towards the door.

"You'll see!" he said refusing to tell me what we were going to do.

We finally got to the doors and he held it open for me and I walked in. As soon as I stepped in the cold air hit me slightly.

Kendall walked up to the man and said something and the other man simply nodded before walking off and coming back with a pair of skates.

"Here ya go kid." the man said before sitting down.

I took the pair of skates with a look of confusion on my face and looked at Kendall. "What are we doing?" I asked.

"We are going to go skating~" he answered.

"Well what about your skates?"

"They're already in a locker that I have reserved," the blond answered before walking off with grin on his face.

"Wait up!" I called before going to catch up with him.

It took a while for Kendall to get his skates out of the locker before leading me to the edge of the rink and sitting on a bench where he put his skates on before helping me into mine. He pulled on the strings on the last pair of skates before looking up at me.

"Is it to tight?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

A light blush covered my face as my thoughts got dirty. '_Just friends._' I reminded myself. "Uh no it's fine."

"Alright," Kendall flashed a playful smile at me before looking back down and tying the other skate up the exact same way. "Alright. Do you know how to skate?"

I really felt embarrassed now because I didn't. "Uh no..." I said refusing to look him in the face.

"Hey that's alright. I'll teach you." he said gently reaching and grabbing my wrist. "Come on." He stood up and started to waddle to the rink.

I got up and followed letting him lead me onto the ice. He got on the ice and let go of me and I panicked because I didn't want to fall and embarrass myself.

"Hey it's alright just take one step onto the ice and get your balance. Leave one foot on the floor-floor until you're ready." Kendall instructed.

I nodded and shakily lifted my foot into the air and placed it on the ice. My foot slipped a little bit so I quickly grabbed on more tightly to the wall and Kendall put a hand on my arm for support. I stopped being so tense and got my balance a bit before I put a hand on Kendall before putting my other foot on the ice. I wobbled a little bit but Kendall held on and I turned and smiled at him.

"I did it!" I said over excitedly.

Kendall smiled back and laughed. "Yeah you did. Now let's get you skating!" He started skating backwards and I slowly started dragging my feet on the ice to gain confidence.

"You're doing great just a little bit more," he cheered.

"Yeah." I answered kind of nervously.

Then he let me go. He completely let me go and I started kicking try to keep my balance before I fell.

I turned a bright red when my body hit the floor and I laid there for a little before I tried getting up. I felt like a baby deer trying to stand on it's own until I felt strong arms wrap around me practically picking me up. I looked up to Kendall and saw that he was the one who helped and I stood up being held by Kendall and me holding onto him.

"I'm so so sooooo sorry!" The blond apologized pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay..." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Trying to get a new piece of a** Knight?" I heard. My head shot up to look at Kendall panic apparent in his eyes.

"What? N-No!" He said turning red either from anger or embarrassment.

"Is that true Kendall...?" I asked sadly looking up at him trying to push myself away from him.

"No! Don't believe them?" He answered trying to hold on still.

"So what Knight? You a f****t like her?" The voice continued to attack.

Kendall looked back up at them. "NO!" he said. "S*** James. I didn't mean it like that..."

I pushed away from him and managed to get safely to the floor before taking off my skates Kendall grabbing my hands.

"Let go of me Kendall." I demanded not looking at him, continuing to remove the skates.

"James please just listen to me."

"No." I said once I got the skates off. I threw them to the side and pulled away again from Kendall. It was then that I looked up at him. "No. Logan was right. You and all your jock friends are the same."

"James your being unfair. Just hear me out." Kendall pleaded.

"Yeah he promises he isn't like us because he's a f** just like you." The voices continued.

I turned to look at them and saw who it was. The voice had been slightly familiar and now I know why. Standing in behind Kendall was Dak. He was one of the worst of the worst and my mistake. I took off then, trying to get away from him as quickly as possible. Pulling out my phone, I quickly dialed Logan's number.

"What's a matter James!?" he asked quickly.

"Logan I'm at the skating rink hurry and get here please..." I said tears starting to fall.

Kendall's voice came from the background. "James! Wait please!"

"Hurry Logan. I need you." I said before hanging up and taking off the lockers and getting my shoes.

I pulled them on quickly and ran outside to where people where not that it would help. I was only outside for a little bit before Kendall ran out taking his breathing harder that usual.

"James what the heck?" he questioned innocently.

I turned to look at him, the tears still fresh on my eyes. "You just want me for sex don't you." I said weakly, "you never wanted to be my 'friend'. A-And what happened to not picking on me? Or is it just when Carlos is near?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow at the last part. "What is that supposed to mean? I didn't pick on you!"

"But you sure as heck didn't defend me either Kendall!" I yelled raising my voice.

"It's not like he wasn't saying anything that nobody knows!"

"So what that makes it 'okay'," I did air quotes, " to let him say that about me?"

"Well no... but," he stammered.

"Then why were you so ashamed to being with me?"

"I'm not! I never said I was!"

"Well that 'NO' said more that what you meant."

"Because I don't like being called a f*****!"

I shook my head and frowned hearing a horn behind me. I turned to see Logan's car there. "Then why hang out with me? I'm sure you knew that that would happen if you were seen with me."

"Because I wanted to. You seemed fun to be around."

I rolled my eyes. "You're all the same. Lying, deceitful pigs is all you are!" I cried out in both the tears coming down faster now.

"What do you mean 'you're' who else are you talking about!?" Kendall yelled back.

"You... You jocks! You all play this game to get what you want and you don't care who's hurt as long as you get what you want. And you don't even have the balls to say if you like the same sex even to someone who's gay."

"Well I'm sorrrrrrreeeyyyy that I have a reputation unlike you. It's very very hard to play a sport being openly gay you know? Or I guess you wouldn't since you don't 'have the balls' to play a manly, or even a sport at all!"

SLAP.

I slapped Kendall, my face and eyes red from the anger that was swelling inside me trying to escape as tears.

"Your a fucking bastard Kendall. Let's see how far your 'reputation' get's you." I said before storming off to Logan's car getting in, "Just go please." I said as calmly as possible but the anger was still there.

Logan spoke up. "James what happened!?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

I looked out the window and saw Kendall sit on the curb covering his face with his hands. I wanted to feel bad for him but I was to angry to even care.

* * *

**Here we go. Finally the third chapter! Woo... Who's happy about 24/Seven!? I know I am! I hope everyone is enjoying it! **

**Anyways hope you liked it, please review! **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you have magically fantastic great day! **


End file.
